It All Happened for a Reason: A Jacob Black Drama
by Bruno'sGroupie
Summary: Jake is crushed when his imprint leaves him and is brought to life by the one person that he thought hated him. After relying on her for so long what happens when someone comes to treaten the happiness they have created...and when Nessie returns?
1. The end of life as he knew it

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters.**

**"I Feel Numb, I can't come to Life, I feel like I'm frozen in time."**

**

* * *

**

It had been awhile since she left me, sometime since she decided to leave with her family and leave me here. It wasn't an easy task either. The moment she told me she was leaving…without me…I wasn't having it. To say that things got a little ugly is an understatement. Her father and I got into a very heated argument about their impending departure that ended with me collapsing on the forest floor with a broken rib and tears streaming down my face. A little while later he came up to me with a pair of shorts slung over his arm. He tossed me the shorts and waited until I put them on before he began his explanation.

"Jake. I'm sorry, but we must leave." He began placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for the pain that this is causing you but you just can't come with us. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't want you to come with us, it's just that…you're needed here. There are people here that need you. Depend on you. Your pack need you, Billy needs you. You can't just up and leave him. Not again."

I hung my head remembering the time I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me and ran away. I ran away from my friends, away from my family, because I thought I could run away from my problems. In truth they just ended up following me everywhere I went, tormenting me in every way possible, breaking my heart over and over again.

My father confessed to me awhile after I got back just how much my disappearance affected him. He told me how he would pass by my room every morning and be saddened by the fact of knowing that I wasn't in there. How he would put on a brave face every time someone came around to check up on him, only to go back and sulk as soon as they left. He told me it was like losing my mother all over again.

I remembered meeting with the rest of the pack at Sam's only to be knocked to the ground by Seth, Quil, and Embry as soon as I walked through the door. They explained to me how Seth was the one who was hit hardest when I left. I knew that he used to look up to me, kind of like a big brother of sorts, even more so after he joined the pack. I could only imagine how much I let him down. Even Leah, who I had more in common with than I would like to think about, confessed that she was disappointed that I took "the chicken way out".

"See. They need you here." Edward said hearing everything that just went through my mind.

"Renesmee needs me." I whispered thinking about all the times I helped her with any problem she came to me with.

"True, but she needs her family-her parents more." He countered. I still didn't want to believe they were going to take her from me.

"Jake." I turned and saw Nessie walking towards me with a sad look on her face. I quickly closed the distance between us in a few strides. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist, fresh tears running down my face. She nestled her face into my hair and I felt her start to cry. I buried my face deeper into her abdomen tightening my hold on her. "Jake, please." She whispered. "Please stop crying." She placed her hands on the sides of my face and made me look up at her. "I love you Jake, more than you could possibly imagine, and it kills me to be away from you-"

"Then don't leave. Stay here with me." I pleaded.

"I want to Jake, you know I do, but-"

"NO!" I shouted. "No buts Ness! I can take care of you! You know I can take care of you! THEY know I can take care of you! There is no reason why you can't stay here!"

"Jake." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I _want_ to go. I want to be with my family. I'm sorry Jacob." she looked into my eyes seeing that I wasn't going to give up that easily, then looked up at the trees thinking of the next words that were sure to shatter my heart to pieces. "Jake. I want you to stay here." Her voice devoid of any emotion it once held. "I don't want you to come with me." Her gaze shifted to the ground as she continued. "I think-I know-I will be better off without you…there."

"Ness-" she lifted her hand, cutting me off before I could begin.

"I don't want you around anymore. I want to be able to live my life and not spend every waking moment worrying about you getting yourself hurt trying to protect me. Remember when you told me that because I was your imprint you have to give me what I want for me to be happy." I was unable to speak so I just nodded. "Well, I want you to stay away from me. Don't follow try to follow me. Don't try to find me. Just stay away." She turned and left me kneeling on the damp ground as the rain started to trickle down through the canopy of trees above me. I watched her rapidly shrinking figure disappear through the brush and felt my heart disappear with her.

Everything around me was turning into a blur as I willingly gave myself over to the nothingness that surrounded me. I could tell that she was gone by the complete emptiness that I felt all over my body. I could barely feel the rain pouring down on back. The wind was practically nonexistent as it picked up in tempo. My own heartbeat was just a dull thud beneath my ribcage. My mind was empty of all thoughts and any that did appear were too scrambled to understand.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting there before I head a small voice calling my name from somewhere in the forest. After a while the voice grew into multiple voices that were closer than before. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a muffled voice in my ear telling me that I needed to get up. My body complied even though mentally I was still in that same crimpled position they found me in. Somehow I ended up in my room sitting up in my bed staring as the wall in front of me. I stayed that way for an undeterminable amount of time before I finally broke.

I jumped up from my bed and ran deep into the seemingly never-ending forest. I pushed myself as far as my human legs would allow then shifted into my wolf form and pushed harder than ever. When my legs finally gave out from exertion I collapsed on the forest floor, violent sobs were visibly shaking my wolf body while the tears I had been holding streamed down my muzzle. I sat back on my haunches and let out a long and loud heart retching howl into the night sky.

I was wandering around the forest going nowhere in particular when I heard a sympathetic voice in my head.

_Jake?_ Leah asked. I didn't answer my mind was completely blank. _Jake where are you?_ Again I didn't answer knowing that she could see where I was. _Come home Jake._ She said in a stern yet pleading voice.

_She's gone_. I mentally whispered. I felt her cringe at how lifeless the voice in my head sounded. She could only imagine what my voice sounded like when spoken.

_I know Jake, but it'll be alright. Everything will get better._ Her words did nothing to help me as I continued to wander aimlessly through the trees. Through her eyes I saw as she ran through the forest, following my trail, trying to get to where I was. _Just stay where you are! Don't run off again._ I plopped down on the ground and rested my head on my paws, waiting for the sound of Leah's paws thudding against the ground.

About ten minutes later my ears instinctually perked at the sound of her steps getting closer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her grey fur slowly approach me.

_Oh Jake._ She sighed. Even in my wolf form she could tell that I was in worse shape than she imagined. She laid herself down next to me far enough so that we weren't touching but close enough I could feel the heat radiating off of her body.

We sat like that for a good while not thinking not saying anything until Leah decided to finally break the silence.

_Jake._ She started. _I'm not going to lie to you and say that I know how you feel because I don't. Hell, I didn't even feel this shitty when Sam left me for Emily. But I do know that you can't let this ruin your entire life. You're young Jake. Forever sixteen. Believe me when I say that things will get better. Maybe now or within the next year but eventually you will get past all this._

I wanted to believe her but the just the thought of being happy again was too impossible. I pushed myself off of the ground and started walking off in some random direction. I heard her fall instep right behind me.

_Go home Leah._ I said.

_Not without you._ She countered.

_Why do you suddenly care so much!_ My anger flared. All I wanted was to be left alone, to wallow in self pity, to let myself disappear just like she did.

_Because Jake! Despite my past bitchiness I actually do have a heart! I actually do care for you and the rest of those morons in this shitty little pack!_ She came around to stand in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I looked into her eyes for a brief moment before I went around her and continued walking.

_HEY! Don't just walk away from me like that!_ She shouted coming to a halt right in front of me again. I glared down at her and she glared right back a low growl rumbling at the back of both our throats.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story on this site and I hope you all like it I know I do. Reviews would be lovely :D**

**-Ellie :D**


	2. Just Love her differently

I was the first to look away unable stand the accusation in her eyes anymore.

_The only thing I'm accusing you of is being stupid enough to let some little half-breed ruin your life._ She stated.

_Shut up._ I snarled.

_She was just some little spoiled bitch that probably didn't really give a damn about you to begin with._

_SHUT UP!_ I shouted, getting angrier with every word she said.

_I mean if she really loved you like you think she did then she wouldn't have left you here._

_I said SHUT UP!_

_NO! You need to hear this! You need to understand that you can't continue to love her like you used to. She's gone Jake and she's not coming back._ I plopped back down on the ground with an air of defeat. _I know how strong the imprinting is. I see it through you, and Quil, and Jared, and Paul, and, unfortunately, Sam. I know how difficult it is _not_ to love your imprint, that's why I'm not saying that you should stop loving Renesmee, just love her in a different way. Love her in a way that won't break you every time you think about her and won't make the rest of us feel like shit because we can't do anything to help you._

I sat there contemplating her words, letting them sink into my brain, trying to understand how I could love Nessie any other way than as her companion. Of course I couldn't.

_It's not going to be an instant thing Jake._ Leah said. _It's going to take some time but you will get over it. I believe you will._

_How can you be so sure?_ I asked.

_Because I'll help you. We all will. We'll remind you every day how you are more than just some…lost puppy tied down by the words of old men._ She mentally giggled at her own pun as I felt a very small smile cross my mind. _See it's already starting. Now come on let's head home._ She said jerking her head in the direction of La Push.

We jogged back side-by-side thinking of nothing in particular. Occasionally Leah would ask me a question about when she left and I wouldn't answer. I could smell when we neared the boarder surrounding La Push and came to a stop about half a mile out.

_Jake?_ Leah asked. Noticing that I wasn't next to her anymore and immediately going on alert sniffing around wondering what made me stop. _What is it Jake?_ She asked relaxing when she saw the direction my thoughts were headed.

_I don't…I don't think I can face them…face Billy._ I whispered. She saw as I remembered the last time I ran out on them.

_They'll forgive you Jake. This time you had a legitimate reason to leave. They all understand that you needed some way to release everything you have kept bottled up for so long._

_And if they don't?_ I asked still worried.

_Then I'll kick their asses._ She stated bluntly. I was slightly shocked at her statement and immediately thought of my father.

_Yes, Billy too._ She said, a smile playing on her words. I was still unsure their reactions. Not so sure they would be as accepting as she said they would be. She gave me a reassuring nudge on the shoulder before she walked off into the trees to phase. She came back a moment later wearing a tank top and cargo shorts to me still in my wolf form. She looked confused for a moment before she realized why I was still a gigantic wolf.

"Oh! Right. Pants. I should have remembered to bring some. Stay here, I'll be right back." I nodded then she turned and ran out of the forest. I phased back to a human and hid behind a high bush waiting for her to come back. I really thought about what she said but it was hard for me to think about Renesmee in any other way than what we were.

Nessie was technically 19 when we began to become 'romantically involved' with each other. Partly because of me, mostly because of her father. He never really liked the fact that I imprinted on his daughter and was never afraid to voice his distaste despite how many times Bella, Renesmee and I tried to reassure him that I wouldn't do anything to harm her.

After quite a while Edward started to ease up a little bit and Renesmee and I became more outward with our relationship. Of course like any other couple we have had our problems. The possessiveness she seemed to inherit from her father kept her from seeing that she was the only girl I wanted, the only girl that I would ever want, despite the many times I have reassured her. My insecurities and fear that she would reject the imprint kept me from seeing that she did in fact love _me_, not the ancient magical bond that we had. "So why did she leave me?" I asked myself. If she did love me as much as she said she did, as much as Carlisle and Esme, as much as her parents, then why was it so easy for her to leave?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming towards me. "Jake?" Leah called out and I stood up from the bush I was hiding behind. She tossed me the cutoffs she was carrying and started talking as I put them on.

"Everyone is really happy that you're back," She said. "Especially Billy. They were afraid that you weren't coming back seeing as you were gone longer than the last time. She spoke softly falling in step beside me as we walked back towards civilization. "Seth was starting to go ape shit when he realized how long you were gone. We tried reaching you in wolf form but it was like the connection got lost. We couldn't hear anything from you." I looked down at her puzzled by what she said. We could always hear each other no matter how far apart we were.

"You couldn't hear anything at all?" I asked.

"No." she shook her head. Now that I thought about it I don't remember hearing anyone else in my head. Hell. I don't even remember hearing my own thoughts. All that was there was pain and depression and blackness. "Billy thinks that because you were in such a state of distress from losing your imprint that your mind blocked itself off from everything."

We broke through the tree line and the familiar smell of my home drifted towards me, filling my mind with the memories of a happier time, a more peaceful time. Memories of a time when we would play fight in on the lawn just because we were bored and had nothing else to do, of the afternoons when we would just lay in the middle of the backyard watching the day turn into night, of those blissful moments when I would hold her in my arms and just sway to the music of nature. Each memory caused a sharp and extremely painful stab in my chest making me double over in pain.

I felt Leah place her hand on my shoulder and heard the panic in her voice as she asked me what was wrong. I had to grab onto a nearby tree to keep from going face first into the ground. Never before had I felt a pain like this whenever I thought of her, usually all I felt was this God-awful numbness, this emptiness, all over me.

I stood there hunched over gasping for breath as the pain disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"Jake? You okay?" Leah asked.

"What happened?" Asked another deeper voice that I couldn't quite place.

"I don't know he just doubled over clutching at his chest, and every time I asked him what was wrong he just started mumbling 'her'." There was a brief silence before I heard the footsteps of the other person come closer. He bent down to where I was sitting on the ground, unable to hold myself up any longer. Sam looked me in the eyes for a while before calling out for Paul to help him bring me into the house. Before I realized what was going on I was being carried inside and placed on the couch.

I heard many other mumbling voices around my head and felt soft hands stroke my face. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Leah's panic-stricken face. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Before I could assess the situation any further my entire body screamed out for me to just sleep. My eyelids grew extremely heavy and every part of my body started to ache of exhaustion. I gave Leah a weak smile and whispered a "Thanks" before everything around me went black.

* * *

She watched as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, as his breaths deepened and evened out. She gestured for Sam to take Jake to his room, as she got up and walked out back through the back door. She searched the perimeter for anything that could have caused him so much pain. She searched all through the surrounding forest but couldn't find anything. With an air defeat she turned and started back toward the Black residence.

Before she could take even two steps she ran into the hard bare chest of Embry. She looked up at his face to and saw how he was on the verge of tears. She couldn't blame him though; she nearly started bawling herself when she first saw Jake. To see someone so broken and…and…dead just about ripped her heart to pieces.

"Leah," He started "How bad was he?" She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Worse than what you saw." Embry winced at his friend's condition.

"How could she do this to him?" he said as his hand connected with a nearby tree. "How could Bella let her do this to him? They all knew how strongly he felt for her, they knew how it would affect him if she left, and yet they still forced her to go!"

Never before has Leah ever seen Embry so livid. She's seen him a little upset or really pissed off but never this angry. She could almost literally see the steam coming out of his ears, of course that could also be from the cold air and freezing rain that was beginning to fall through the trees.

"Trust me Embry, I'm just as pissed as you are," she glanced back up at his face, "Okay maybe not as much as you are, but she's gone and there's not much we can do for him except be there to help him get through this. Help him get over her and back to being the strong, hard-ass alpha we all know and love." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked right into his eyes as she said her part, silently imploring him to understand and go with her on this.

After a short while he lowered his head and nodded. He agreed with her and they returned to the house. Before they walked through the door Embry turned to Leah and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing him back Leah." He said sincerely

"Hey I'm the Alpha Female it's my job to make sure the Alpha Male is around to care for his pack." She replied with a small smile.


	3. Memories

Leah went back inside the house not exactly 100% sure of what to do now that Jacob was back. She went and sat on the couch next to her brother placing her head on his shoulder. Billy wheeled himself up next to Leah and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at his face, into the eyes that were perfectly copied on the face of his only son and saw the immense gratitude with in them.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you so much for bringing my son back." He said and his voice quivered a little.

"It's no problem Billy. I just hope he's not too messed up." Leah replied. Billy just looked out the window at the rain that started to fall.

"As do I, Leah. As do I." he said. He cleared his throat and wheeled himself in the direction of Jake's room. "I'm gonna go check up on him. Sam would you call Sue and ask her to come down here to do a check up on Jake?"

"Sure thing." Sam replied getting up from his seat and heading to the phone.

Leah leaned back on Seth's shoulder remembering everything that Jake had unknowingly showed her. Up until now he had kept the details of his and Renesmee's breakup from the pack. She began to get angrier at every memory that made its way across her thoughts. She quietly cursed the mutant child as she got up and left out of the house. The rest of the pack looked after her unsure of where the sudden outburst came from.

It had been about two hours since Leah stormed out of the house and she still hadn't returned. Both packs began to grow worried about her whereabouts and just as they were about to go looking for her she walked through the door looking slightly more content that she had when she left. She could smell her mother's scent lingering in the air and immediately made her way to Jake's room. Leah turned the corner and almost ran into Billy.

"Oh! Billy! Is everything all right with Jake? Where's Mom and what did she say?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's just fine. Sue said that his body is just extremely exhausted and that he'll be out for quite a while." Billy replied.

"Is it alright if I go see him?" Leah asked.

"Yes of course." He said wheeling around her and into the living room. Leah slowly made her way over to Jake's bedroom and hesitated slightly before entering. She pushed the door open and was greeted with the sound of Jacob's snoring. She sighed contentedly at how peaceful her Alpha looked and at the small smile that was upon his face. Leah went over and sat lightly on the edge of his bed admiring the power that emanated off of his body even when he's sleeping.

It was the same power that drew her to him, that made her _want_ to follow him and not just for a way to get away from Sam. Although that was an added bonus. She lightly traced her fingers over his forehead moving the hair from his face. She noted that he was in need of a haircut and a good shave, although she didn't mind the scruff too much, she thought it made him look kind of hot. Her eyes roamed down taking in every line and every contour of his skin loving the russet color and the hard muscles underneath.

Everyone knew that she had some kind of feelings for Jacob but only her brother knew exactly what kind of feelings she had for him. Leah loved Jacob, really and truly loved him, to the point where it physically hurt to know that he didn't feel the same way. Every time she saw him with Renesmee, every touch, every kiss, every gentle caress she witnessed between them caused a painful pang in her chest, even more so when she finally came to terms with the fact that she really did have feelings for him. She denied it fiercely and sometimes violently when any of the pack would guess at her feelings for Jake and forcing them to keep their suspicions to themselves. That all happened before he made her his Alpha Female so she couldn't just command them to keep quiet.

The day Jake named Leah, as his Alpha Female was a day that hope decided to make is way back into Leah's life. She knew that when an Alpha chooses a female to be the Dominant Female he chooses her as his mate, claims her as his own, no one else is allow to touch her and the Alpha would fight whoever dared to try. This action led Leah to believe that maybe Jacob did somehow feel for her. However, any hope that made an appearance in her eyes diminished almost instantly when he told her _why_ he made her Alpha Female.

Jacob had been unusually quiet that day and during patrol that night, she could tell that he was using a lot of his concentration to hide his thoughts. It was just she and Jacob on patrol that night, Seth was inside with the Cullen's while Quil and Embry were resting somewhere in the forest before their shift. Despite the constant playful insults she threw his way Leah was unable to stand the silence anymore so she decided to try to snap him out of it.

_Okay, what's going on Jacob?_ She asked running to where he was and stopping him in his tracks.

_What are you talking about? _He questioned_._

_What's going on with you? Why are you so quiet?_

_What? It's nothing. Um, you can phase back I'll get Embry and Quil._ He said.

She sent him an image of her giving him a skeptical look and ran to where her clothes were hidden and phased back. She heard a loud howl in the distance and felt the ground tremble slightly as Quil and Embry began to run their patrol routes. She walked towards the far end of the river behind the Cullen's house far enough away to be out of hearing and vision range of the nosy bloodsuckers.

Leah stood on the bank of the river looking down at her reflection in the water. She observed the face looking back at her showing her he way she looked before this all happened, back to a happier time. She wondered why fate had dealt her this hand. What had she done to deserve this? Why was she condemned to change into this large hairy beast for the rest of her life? If she never changed in the first place she would still be able to have a choice to leave if she wanted, her father would still be alive. If the Cullen's would have never came back she nor anyone else would have changed. If the vampires never existed none of this would have ever happened. Sam would have never imprinted on Emily. _She_ would be the one he was happily married to. _She_ would be the one carrying his children. She would still be _able_ to carry children. Instead she was the one that had to sit watch as everyone else got their happily-ever-after while she got nothing.

Leah felt the ancestors had royally fucked her up the ass by taking the life she so desperately wanted to hold on to. She hated the way everything seemed to take a turn for the worst. She hated that she got the short end of the stick. She hated that she was in love with a man that was in love with someone else.

Rage filled her entire being and silent tears of anger rolled down her cheek. She brought her fist down on the water distorting the image that seemed to be mocking her, taunting her with everything she wanted, everything she couldn't have.

She smelt him before she heard him and quickly wiped the remaining tears from her face as she stood up from where she was. She inhaled deeply unconsciously closing her eyes at the same time. She enjoyed his scent much more than she ever would admit to any one. To her he smelt like the earth and sunshine, she always felt so light and happy when he was around. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She tilted her head to the side when she felt him place his chin on her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her body gripping onto his forearms and leaning back into him.

They stood there swaying to the percussion of the bird's fluttering wings, the wind through the redwood trees and the singing river in front of them. Jacob turned his head placing his lips at her ear and whispering softly to her.

"Leah." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. "Leah." He said again only a little louder this time. "Leah!" he shouted snapping her out of her little fantasy to reveal that she was still kneeling by the bank of the river. She stood up and dusted off her knees taking a few steps in his direction.

"Can I help you with something, Almighty Alpha?" Leah sneered at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaning on her right leg. He sighed and started walking towards her.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you." He said as he passed by her. As he passed she gave him a look that clearly said 'Well fuck you too then' before sighing and going after him. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the edge of a clearing. Jacob continued walking until he was about halfway to the middle of the clearing and turned to face Leah who was leaning on a tree just behind the tree line. He lifted his hand and motioned with his index finger for her to come to him. She huffed as she pushed herself off of the tree and walked towards him. He just stood there not saying anything for what seemed like ages until Leah finally got tired of the silence.

"What!" she shouted.

"Leah. There's something that I have to ask you." He started. "I've talked this over with the guys already and they think that it would be a great idea. According to Seth it would be 'the awesomest thing ever'." He chuckled at the end.

"Well?" She asked starting to get really agitated. She wondered why he could just spit it out already and stop beating around the bush.

"I…um…w-well…shit." He hissed running his hands through his hair as he started to pace back and forth. "Fuck! I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this." He said more to himself than her.

"Do what? Jacob!" She yelled, his head snapped up to her before taking a deep breath.

"I'm naming you Alpha Female." He said in a rush. Leah just looked at him stunned by his words.

_Can he do that?_ She asked herself.

_**Of course he can you idiot he's the Alpha**_**.** Her subconscious answered back.

_Yeah but doesn't he have to consult the council or something, not just ask the rest of the pack?_

_**Well in a real wolf pack the Alpha doesn't ask anyone, not even the female. He just picks her.**_

_Well technically he didn't ask me._

_**Exact-you know what just stop questioning it and take it. You wanted Jacob well here you go. The Alpha Female has to be close to the Alpha seeing as she is his mate and if he's choosing you to be his Alpha Female…feel free to fill in the blanks here woman!**_

While having this 'argument' with herself she didn't notice Jacob calling her name trying to get her attention.

"Lee? Leah? Hellooo. Are you still here?" she slightly shook her head coming back to her surroundings.

"Yeah sorry, just-never mind. So, what was so hard about saying that?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just for some reason just telling you doesn't really feel right. I mean I feel like there is something else I'm supposed to do." He said running a hand through his hair. She looked at her Alpha knowing at she deserved this position. Remembering all the bullshit she had to put up with from the rest of the pubescent hormone driven pack (save for her brother), all the time and sleepless nights she put in to protect the sorry spoiled little spawn of a bitch.

"Alright." She said nodding her head.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I said 'okay' I'll take it. I accept the position or…whatever, I'll be Alpha female." Jacob grinned so wide Leah thought his face was going to crack.

"Really? Thanks Lee!" he said pulling her in for a bear hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and smiling into his chest. She inhaled deeply taking in as much of his scent not knowing when the next time they would be this close would be. Leah felt so happy and content in that one small moment only to have it ruined by the next words to come out of Jacob's mouth. "Now I don't have to be away from Ness so often because I'm dealing with pack stuff." He said pulling out of their embrace.

Leah scowled at Jacob. "Really? That's the only reason you made me Alpha female?"

"No. That's not the _only_ reason. I mean you help me out with everything anyways making sure I make the right decisions concerning the pack and all. You pretty much already act like the Alpha female anyways, this just makes it more official." Leah just nodded her head in response._ Nice save Jake_ she thought. "And yeah it helps me be able to keep a better eye on my imprint." _Aaannnd you just killed it._

Leah just sighed and began walking back towards her home. "Whatever Jacob." She said brushing past him. She hoped he would come to his senses and stop being such a fucking lap dog all of the time. The spawn of a bitch has a family she didn't need Jacob twenty-four seven, she needed him to man up and grow a pair, It's not like the spawn could give Jacob _everything_ he needed. But she could, Leah could be everything he ever dreamed of and more, but she'd never tell him that.

That day seemed like a lifetime ago but one that Leah would never forget. She bent down and placed her lips lightly against Jacob's forehead. "I love you Jacob." She said so softly that even she could barely hear it.

* * *

_We sat on the couch watching some mindless romantic comedy. She was resting her head against my chest with a small comfortable smile on her face. I ran my fingers through her hair reveling in how soft it felt. She sighed at contentedly snuggling deeper into my chest and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. There was a loud rumble outside that signaled the beginning of the storm that was predicted to rip through the region. I looked out the window and saw the rain begin to fall. She lifted her head before getting up and walking over to the window. Through the reflection in the mirror I saw a small smile begin to come over her face. Before I cold ask what she was smiling at she ran out the back door._

_I followed her out to the back porch where I watched her twirl around and dance in the rain. Her entire being instantly got soaked in the sheeting rain making her look even more beautiful than ever. She stopped twirling and facing me with her hands extended beckoned me over to her. I pushed myself off of the railing and walked out into the rain after her. I entwined my fingers with hers pulling her against my chest and pressing my lips to hers. She pulled our hands apart only to run them up my arms and my neck then running them through my hair. I held onto her hips pulling her body even closer to mine savoring the taste of her lips._

_After awhile we broke apart smiling at each other. She pulled her hands from around my neck and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the porch. She pushed me down on the one of the chairs no doubt wetting it with my soaked shorts before climbing onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck._

"_Jacob, do you love me?" she asked in her beautiful soprano voice._

"_Yes, of course I love you. Why would you think that I wouldn't?" I asked incredulously._

"_Well…it's just, it seems you have been more and more of your time with Leah and-"_

"_Ness. Leah is my Beta. Anything between us is strictly pack business, nothing else." I said cutting her off mid sentence._

"_I know, I know. It's just I don't know, I worry about you sometimes." She said._

"_Worry about me? Why would you worry about me?" I asked._

"_Well I just worry that she's going to take you away from me. I j-I just don't like not knowing exactly what you two are doing when you are together." I sighed heavily rubbing a hand over my face. I already knew where this conversation was headed. She'd voice her insecurities then I'd try to reassure her which would cause her to accuse me of not loving her saying that the only reason I even bother with her is because I haven't gotten over Bella and am still trying to win her over. All of that would cause me to get angry and yell at her that I love her and only her and will always love her and only her and if she couldn't see that then she should just reject the imprint and let me go about my merry way._

_I figured I would just skip to the end of the argument, minus the anger, and placed my hands on the sides of her face making her look me in the eye._

"_Renesmee. We go through his almost everyday and it's always the same thing-"_

"_I know but-"_

"_Listen to me! I love you Ness. Only you! You are the only one that I will ever want, will ever love. Trust me." I pulled her face to mine silencing any protest she was bout to utter with a deep kiss, but something was wrong. She moved her body to straddle my lap deepening the kiss even further. After a moment she broke away from my lips only to begin kissing down my neck._

_All of a sudden I was hit with this feeling that this was just wrong, that I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here with Renesmee, that I shouldn't be kissing her. I should be somewhere else _with_ someone else. I should be holding onto someone else and reassuring them that I love them more than anything. Something told me to look out towards the trees and I saw a figure of a very beautiful woman standing just at the edge of them. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Smoke began to billow out through the trees wrapping around the woman's feet. Ness seemed to have disappeared as I watched in fear as the smoke snaked its way up the woman's legs. I jumped up from the chair feeling the need to save her from the smoke, I need to get her away from the impending danger, but with every step I took she got farther and farther away. I watched in horror as the smoke engulfed the woman completely._

"NO!" I shouted jolting up in the bed with my chest heaving. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the beautiful woman in my dream. "Leah."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I've re-written this at least 3 times. I HATE my sister's internet connection but i'm trying again. Here we go!**

**Let it be known that I SUCK at updates! I'm pretty sure i've said this somewhere before but I'm easily distracted. Especially when there are tall dark big muscular hot beautiful delicious sexy naked- I mean _half_ naked wolves running around *gives Officer Call 'the eye' and clamps thighs to gether when he winks back* See what I mean? ANYWHO! for those who care YES I am continuing on with this story but it's just going to go really slowly because...again...I'm easily distracted. I'm pretty sure I know how I want this story to go at least for the next couple of chapters. I do know that the chapter after the next one is going to change the story and might even take you lovely readers for a loop (at least I hope so). So I hope you all will be willing to stick with me for at least that long to see the change. I swear it will get more interesting (a.k.a. drama filled) then.**

**On a brighter note, my sister is ready to pop at any moment so that means my niece Leila (pornounced Lay-luh) will be born any day now! YAY! I haven't been this excited since she had her first baby, and I was in elementary school then. I swear though I'm going to end up calling that girl Lee-la or maybe even Leah hehe :). I can't wait to see her though. Both of her parents are brunettes but every time I imagine her I see a blone baby in my head (or a kid with really really light brown hair). I hope she's as cute as her sister was :D AH! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! *Jumps out of bed and does the Carlton***

**"ENOUGH DIGRESSING ALREADY!" Okay Mom! Sheesh lol :D I hope you all liked this chapter and are willing to stick around for more. If you didn't like it tell me what about it you didn't like and I'll take that into consideration for the next chapter (maybe). SO just click on that little review button. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. It's not a rattlesnake it won't bite you! :D. I'll try to do what I can to answer any questions you may have and...well...Thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S. An apology to the WILF girls. I'm sorry that I made Leah into a bit of a sap. *crouches with hands over my head* BUT I DO HAVE AN EXPLAINATION! Over the years Leah has softened a bit but she will still murder someone with no problem if need be. :D So don't kill me please!**


	4. Confess your love

I looked at my surroundings noting that I was in my room then looked back at Leah sitting in the computer chair at my desk. Her eyes were wide with shock and worry and staring straight at me.

"Jacob? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked groggily rubbing a hand over my face. She looked behind me at the clock on my bedside table.

"2:15 in the morning." My eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Wow. Sorry I woke you up." I said pulling the blanket off of me swinging my legs over the side of the bed and placing my bare feet on the cool floor.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Bathroom." I answered my voice gruff and scratchy. With a huff I pushed myself off of the bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and placed my hands on the sink. Turning on the tap I splashed some cold water on my face to try and wake myself up some more. I still felt extremely tired but something kept telling me that I needed to stay awake.

I lifted my head looking at my image in the mirror and noting that I looked like shit. My eyes were bloodshot and sunken in with severe dark circles underneath them. My cheeks still had a few scars on them from when I got in a fight with a bear a few days before Leah came. The fucker got her claws so deep in my muzzle I could actually feel them scraping against my bones. I splashed my face again and watched the droplets roll down. There was a knock on the door and a small voice call my name from the other side. I opened the door to reveal Leah standing there with a soft concerned look still on her face. I gestured for her to come in and shut the door behind her.

"You okay?" she asked leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her body. I leaned back against the vanity nodding my head.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired I guess." She scoffed a little.

"Really? I thought you would have been well rested by now." I furrowed my brows and cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you've been asleep for the past five days." My eyebrows shot up and my eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Damn." I replied.

"Yeah. Mom has been coming by to check on you but after about the third day the hospital started making her work overtime so she just told me what needed to be done and I took over for her." She said walking over to the other side of me and hopping up to sit on the vanity. I scooted over slightly to give her some more room while nodding as I took in what she was saying. I was staring at the ground lost in my thoughts and out of the corner of my eye I saw her lean forward and look at me. "A penny for your thoughts." I sighed pressing the heel of my palms into my eyes.

"I just-I don't know. How did all of this happen? Did I-did I do something wrong? Did I say something?" I pushed myself off of the vanity and started pacing the length of the bathroom. "I thought everything was fine between us, I thought we were doing great and then she just up an leaves like there was never anything between us. I mean I know that if it weren't for the imprint I probably wouldn't have looked twice at her, You know 'cause she was a baby and all, but I could have sworn that what we had that went beyond just the average imprint. I-I don't know, maybe if I had been stronger, fought the imprint from the beginning, maybe I wouldn't have been so affected when she left. I mean, had to know that she was going to leave eventually I just didn't think that she would leave with out me. God, I'm such a fucking pussy!"

"Hey, hey! Come here." Leah said extending her hand out grabbing on to the arm that I was hitting my self in the head with and pulled me into her chest wrapping her arms around me. I stood between her legs and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She began rubbing circles on my back just as I felt the corners of my eyes begin to tingle and my breathing hitch.

"Why did she leave me Leah?" I asked in a small voice. I felt her take in a deep breath.

"I don't know Jake, I really don't. I do know one thing though, should she decide to show her face in this area ever again she will _not_ survive to see the next day." I pulled my head off of her shoulder and looked her in the eye seeing that she was dead serious. In her eyes I saw a different side of Leah, something that I never saw in her before. Something that I have only seen in one other person, but less pronounced than in Leah. She placed her hands on either side of my face pulling me closer to her. "You will get through this. _She_ will not be your downfall. I won't allow it." She finished by pressing her lips to my forehead and my eyes closed automatically as the feeling of her soft supple lips on my skin sent a satisfying and calming warmth through my entire being.

"Why are you being so nice about this Leah? You always hated whenever I talked about Renesmee. You always yell at me to stop talking about her or just stormed out. Why are you indulging me now?"

"Because Jake, you're my Alpha, and I know that in the past I've acted like a real bitch, but seeing you like that- like you had completely lost all will to live, like-like you were one word away from injecting yourself with vampire venom- just- I never want to see you like that again. You're my best friend Jake. Out of everyone you are the only one that cared to help me get over my problems. You cared about me Jake, and I care about you."

She pulled away from me and as I looked her in the eye I felt an unmistakable need to press my lips to hers, to taste her. I was taken aback by the severity of these new feelings and before I could attempt to keep my body from acting on those feelings she moved her hands to my shoulders and pushed me back before jumping down off of the vanity.

"Hungry? Let's get you something to eat." She said patting my chest before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom. After I finished eating I went to go take a shower. When I finished I shut off the taps and wrapped a towel around my waist realizing that I forgot to bring in a pair of shorts. I walked back down the hall into my room and didn't even notice Leah sitting on my bed when I walked over to the dresser and dropped my towel to put on some clothes.

"Nice ass." I heard some one say when I bent down to pull up my boxers. I yanked them on my hips whipping around to see Leah sitting on my bed with her back against the wall and a smirk on her face.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I said walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, it's no like I haven't seen you naked before." She said and I just nodded in response lying back on the on the bed so that my head was on the pillow next to her thigh. She began running her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes at how relaxing it felt then shifted so that my head was in her lap. "'Bout time for a haircut don't you think?" she said with a small chuckle.

"What you don't like my long luscious locks?" I asked with a smile and she just laughed out.

"Yes I love it! Especially because I can do this." She grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked it backwards causing me to yell out. I twisted my body so that I was looking up at her face.

"Do it again. I like it rough." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She started laughing and pushed me off of her lap.

"You want it rough Black, I'll give you rough." She said before jumping on top of me straddling my lap and began to pinch at my sides. I struggled a little to grad hold of her wrists but when I finally got a hold of them I chuckled devilishly before flipping her over and tickling her sides. She began squealing and wriggling underneath me and bucking her hips trying to push me off of her. She was laughing and yelling at me that if I didn't stop she was going piss on my sheets. I didn't take her threat seriously and continued to tickle her until Seth came barging through the door.

"What the hell is going-JAKE!" He exclaimed a huge grin growing on his face. "How long have you been up? How –how are you feeling? Do you need anything? What can I-"

"Whoa, whoa Seth! Calm down!" Leah shouted interrupting Seth from his interrogation as she sat up on her elbows. I was kneeling in between her legs and didn't really think anything of it until I saw Seth giving us a weird look and quickly jumped over her leg to lie on the side of her. "Everything is fine. There is no need to get all out of sorts." She got out of the bed and walked over to her brother. "He woke up at about 2 this morning. I made him something to eat and then he took a shower, and that's all you missed on this weeks episode of 'Wake up Jake'." Seth just scowled at her.

"Not funny Leah." He said as she began pushing him towards the door.

"Go tell Mom that he's awake so she can come check him out." She said and Seth nodded.

"Glad you're up man." He said with a smile before running out of the room. Leah closed the door shaking her head and smiling. She looked up at me and started to slowly walk over to me.

"He's been really worried about you. He looks up to you, you know? You're like the big brother he never had." She sat down on the edge of the bed. I went over and sat down next to her. "They all really missed you, everyone of them. You missed quite a lot in the time you were gone."

"Really, like what?" I asked.

"Well, Sam and Emily got married. Ugh. Jared caught Kim in bed with Seth. Another coven of leeches came through town, vegetarians. Fuckers killed my puppy." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "We have some new pups thanks to those leeches. I'm pretty sure you'll meet them later on today. Unless you just want to be alone then I'll go tell them to fuck off." She finished with a smile. I just looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Seth _finally _lost his virginity?" I asked out loud. She just smacked me on the arm and started laughing.

"I just told you that there are more boys turning into giant dogs and all you heard was Seth having sex with someone? God you're such a horn dog." I laughed along with her and shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you expect? I'm 'forever sixteen' as you so kindly put it. These damn teenage hormones possess my brain and make my body want to do things to a woman that my daddy told me I shouldn't do until I was a married man!" I said overdramatically with a bad southern accent.

Leah just chuckled darkly before pouncing on me and pushing my back down on the bed and pinning my arms down by my wrists. Her hair fell down like curtains on either side of my face shielding us from the eyes of the prying outsiders. Her eyes were boring into mine with mischief and devilish intent deep within them. Her lips were pulled up into a smirk and the most delicious growl was rumbling in her throat. My eyes were wide as I gulped loudly wondering what she was about to do and I felt my blood begin to rush to the southern region of my body. Leah only made the blood run faster as her tongue slowly protruded from her mouth and ran across her lips making them glisten. My breathing sped up as she lowered her head and brushed her lips lightly against my ear.

"Hormones my ass. You just lack self-control." she whispered before sliding off of me making sure to grind her center over my aching hard-on. "Down boy, mommy's on her way." She said seductively with a sexy smirk patting my crotch before walking out the door. I stared at the door with an incredulous look on my face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud. I stayed lying like that trying to make some kind of sense of what just happened. Where had all this come from? Was it mating season or something? First I feel the need to kiss Leah, and then she's all over me like I'm the last man on earth, making me feel things for her that I never in my wildest dreams thought I would-well at least recently. I had to talk to her, figure out what the hell was going on. I jumped up from the bed and headed for the door almost getting hit in the face, as it swung open revealing a tired looking Sue.

"Good you are awake. If you would have slept any longer we would have to admit you into the hospital and that would cause way too many questions to arise." She said while pushing me back towards the bed. She paused before reaching behind me and grabbing a pillow tossing it on my lap. "I flattered Jake, but you are a bit too young for me." I felt my face heat up instantly and slapped my hands against the pillow looking away from Sue. I heard someone snickering and snapped my head up to see Leah standing by the door with her hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

Sue placed her bag on the bed next to me and pulled out a blood pressure cuff before wrapping it around my arm and squeezing the pump inflating the band. She wrote some numbers down then removed the blood pressure cuff putting it bag and pulling out a stethoscope. She placed it against the left side of my chest listening to my heartbeat before reaching around placing it on my back and telling me to take a deep breath in. She completed her check up and placed everything back in her bag.

"Well everything seems fine. The cuts on your face are pretty much completely healed and everything looks fine. Just make sure you eat something." she finished with a big yawn heading towards the door. Before walking out she turned back to me. "Oh and take a cold shower. You need it." Leah apparently couldn't hold her laughter in any more and began laughing out loud causing my face to heat up even more and I was sure that my face was as red as my curtains. I grabbed the pillow on my lap and threw it straight at her face but she caught it with no problem.

"Shut up it's your fault." I said and she just laughed harder until tears began to fall out of her eyes. She got up and tossed the pillow back on the bed before walking towards me.

"I'm sorry. That's just too funny." She said while laughing. She took a few deep breaths to stanch her laughing before patting me on the shoulder. "Come on, you have some puppies to meet." She said before walking out of the door.

For the remainder of the year it was as if the previous years never happened, things seemed to go back to the way they were, with a few minor exceptions. Some of the new pups jumped from Sam's pack to mine, he still refuses to back down to merge the two packs. Embry finally imprinted and Leah and I got closer. _Much_ closer. Neither one of us really expected it to happen, but after that first kiss…there was no looking back.

I had come in from patrol to find Leah standing in front of the sink washing dishes. I snuck up behind her trying to be as quiet as possible before throwing my arms out and grabbing her around the waist causing her to drop the plate she was washing back into the sink and the soapy water to splash out.

"Jacob!" she shouted spinning around in my arms slapping my chest with a wet sponge. I laughed out loud tightening my grip on her waist.

"Ooh, I love it when you say my name. Say it again. Say it again." I said tickling her sides. She tried to squirm out of my arms but I just held on to her tighter.

"Jake stop!" she shouted through her laughter. I stopped tickling her and rested my hands on her hips staring into her eyes as she stared right back. I began slowly leaning towards her, my eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips. I hesitated just as I was close enough to feel her breath on my face, but that was enough time for her to turn her head away from me. I let go of her hips and went to sit down at the table as she turned back to the sink and finished up with the dishes. I ran one of my hands through my hair and cleared my throat.

"So, how did you know that it was me that snuck up on you?" I asked trying to ease some of the tension that suddenly took over the small kitchen.

"Um, well," she started shakily "seeing as Seth knows better than to sneak up on me and neither Quil nor Embry nor any of the other pups would even dare to attempt to sneak up on me. That leaves just you. Our unwise and oh so dimwitted leader." She finished the dishes turning off the faucet and turned towards me leaning against the counter.

"Hey! I am wise." I said. Turning towards her with my brows furrowed and a small pout forming on my lips. She just pushed herself off of the counter and headed towards the living room.

"Sure you are Jake, sure you are." She said as she passed behind me and patted my shoulder.

"I am!"

"Uh-huh!" I scooted the chair back and walked into the living room. She leaned against the back of the couch and looked at me with a smirk. I stood in front of her with my arms folded across my chest. "Not only are you unwise, you are unobservant."

"How am I 'unobservant'?" I asked.

"Well…" she drawled out "You failed to realize the signs of one of your pack brothers imprinting. You didn't notice that James wasn't admiring your awesome Alpha-ness but was actually gay and had a crush on you. You didn't notice the obvious and extremely shameless flirting that that girl at the grocery store was doing with you. You didn't even notice when your life was being taken over by some…girl that, by scientific means, shouldn't even exist-" The smirk that appeared on my face fell almost instantly at her somewhat discreet mention of my absent imprint and I dropped my head and looked at the floorboards. "I-I'm sorry Jake I-I didn't mean-" she stuttered and I just walked around and sat on the arm of the couch.

"It still hurts when I think about her." I whispered still looking at the floor. I was still for a moment a dull ache in beginning to emerge in my chest just as I felt Leah place her hands on my shoulders and her thumbs began rubbing herd circles at the base of my neck. "I've tried…so hard to make it stop hurting but, no matter what I do it just-it just isn't enough." I grabbed her hand throwing them off of my neck before pacing the length of the living room. "I just don't get it. Why me? Why her? Why did she have to accept the imprint? Why couldn't I have imprinted on that girl I met in the park? Why did I have to imprint at all?" I plopped down on the couch and threw my head back closing my eyes. I felt the couch shift slightly as Leah sat down. "I don't want this anymore, Leah. I don't want to feel this hurt, to feel this pain, anymore." I clutched at my chest as the pain increased and a tear rolled down my face. Leah reached out and pulled me towards her chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist holding on for dear life. "I can't take this anymore Leah. I'm not strong enough for this."

"Yes you are!" Leah shouted pulling my face up to meet hers. "Jacob Ephraim Black, you are the strongest wolf out of _both_ packs. You know how to push the human Jake back so that the Spirit Warrior Jacob and take the forefront and make decisions that keep everyone safe and happy." She shifted on the couch so that she was lying down and I twisted my body so that my back was against her chest. She wrapped her arms around my chest and I grabbed onto her arms. "You take everyone else's problems on yourself just to help them out. I don't know how you do it but you are willing to get in the middle of everyone else's issues just so that everyone can be happy and in harmony. I can barely handle my own problems let alone anyone else's. I love watching you being a diplomat with the pups. The strength and authority that seems to emit off of your body it just…amazes me and makes me so proud to have you as my Alpha."

We faded into a comfortable silence both lost in our own thoughts. I thought over the words she just said and not really feeling any better. The pain in my chest was still there, still taunting me with memories of _her_. It began to feel really stuffy in the living room and I needed to get out of the house, I needed to get some fresh air. I unwrapped myself from her arms and headed out the back door ignoring Leah's calls for me. I walked out to the middle of the backyard and stared out at the forest. I heard the backdoor close and her take the three steps from the porch to the lawn. She stopped a couple of feet behind me and I didn't bother to turn around.

"How did you do it?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you get over Sam? What did you do to finally stop the pain once and for all?" She walked up behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"I thought about my future." She said and began to walk around to stand in front of me. "I thought about my wedding day. I thought about the birth of my children. I thought about the life I always wanted but thought I couldn't have, but what really got to me, what made me forget all about _him_, was the man I saw standing next to me." She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye. "It was you. I saw you standing next to me at the alter, a big cheesy grin on your face. You were standing behind me at the hospital holding my hand as I gave birth to our son. I just saw…us, and I knew that Sam was no longer a factor in my life."

I just looked at her unsure of what to say, unsure of how to react. I didn't know that she felt anything for me, anything more than just a friendship but she did and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell her that I felt the same.

"I understand if you don't feel anything like that for me, but I just felt that you needed to know why I did this." She placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer pressing her lips to mine. My body froze as I was taken aback by the profoundness of the emotions that coursed through me by the moment our lips touched. I wanted to have her closer. I needed to feel her body against mine but before I could act on these feelings, before I could reach out and pull her to me, she pulled away. "I love you Jacob." She whispered looking me straight in the eye.

I just stood there and watched as she turned to walk away. The voice in my head was screaming at me not to let her go, imploring me to tell her that I felt the same way about her. I grabbed her wrist pulling her towards me and crashing my lips against hers. I reveled in the feeling of her soft supple lips as they molded against mine. I released her wrist and placed my hands firmly on her hips pressing her body closer to me. I felt her slide her hands up my chest and lock around my neck. Her lips parted and I didn't hesitate to delve my tongue deep within her mouth and apparently she had the exact same idea for her tongue met mine and we began a powerful battle for dominance.

My hands traveled down from her hips to her ass gripping on to the firm mounds. I pulled her even closer to me grinding her body against mine letting her know how much I needed her right now. I bent down slightly and tugged on the back of her thighs pulling her upwards and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I pulled my lips away from hers but never removing them from her skin for I placed kisses along her jaw line all the way up to her ear.

"I need you." I whispered before trailing kisses down her neck and she threw her head back giving me better access. I heard her moan as I nibbled on the spot at the base of her neck. I moved back up to her lips and with out breaking the kiss made my way back into the house and down the hall to my bedroom. I kicked the door closed and placed her on the bed running my hands up and down her body.

Her hands ran down my chest to the waistband of my shorts pulling me even closer. I moved my hands underneath her shirt and began kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. I removed my lips from hers kissing her jaw line and down her neck. I pulled the shirt over her head throwing it across the room and latched on to her breasts like a newborn puppy. I rolled the hardened nipple around with my tongue and grazing my teeth over it causing Leah to moan out loud arching her back to push her breast deeper into my mouth.

I moved one of my hands down to the waistband of her shorts tucking a finger under the elastic band. I removed myself from her breasts kissing down her toned stomach and her hips pulling her shorts down her legs at the same time. Positioning myself between her legs I began slowly kissing the soft flesh from her knee all the way up to the top of her thigh repeating the same movement on her other leg.

I heard her breath hitch as I hovered over her center inhaling the aroma of her arousal before dipping my head and running my tongue along the wet slit. Her hips bucked the moment my tongue made contact with her pussy. Pulling her legs over my shoulders I placed my hands on her hips stilling her movements but she continued to squirm as I began sucking on her swollen clit. Her moans got increasingly louder as I slipped two of my fingers into the slick crevice and began to pump in and out. I felt her hand run through my hair gripping the roots pulling me even closer.

"Jake!" Leah gasped out as I began humming against her pussy sending vibrations through her most sensitive area and slipping another finger inside of her. "Jake, oh fuck Jake!"

"Mmm, Leah. You taste so damn good." I said diving back into her pussy. I could tell she was getting close as I felt her grip on my hair tighten, her body begin to quake and her moans and cursing got louder and more frequent.

"Oh Jake! Don't stop! Don't stop! Ah FUCK!" I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers as she came. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth lapping up her delicious juices. I stood up leaning over her and placing my fingers at her lips.

"Taste yourself for me baby. I want you to know how good you taste." I said before she grabbed onto my hand and parted her lips wrapping them around my fingers. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked on my fingers. She released my fingers looking me in the eye before pressing her lips to mine and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I want you inside of me right now. I need to feel you inside of me Jake." she said shimmying herself back against the pillows. I undid my cutoffs and crawled on top of her. I positioned my self at her entrance pressing my lips to hers pouring all of my feelings into that kiss.

"I love you Leah." I whispered pulling back.

"I love you too Jacob." She said with a smile before kissing me again just as I pushed myself completely inside of her. We both groaned in unison the moment my cock was completely inside of her. She was so tight I don't even know how I managed to fit every inch inside because, I don't mean to brag but I am pretty damn big. I paused for a moment letting her adjust to my size before slowly pulling out to the tip then pushing right back in. Her back arched and her moans began to turn into small squeaks as I continued to thrust into her.

I picked up the pace falling into a smooth rhythm and she wrapped her arms around my upper body raking her fingernails down my back no doubt leaving marks and possibly drawing blood. I smiled and chuckled slightly as her moans and high-pitched squeals began to mix together into a sound that I don't think anyone has ever heard before.

"J-Ja-Jacob!" she gasped out as I sped up even move feeling her walls begin to contract and squeeze around my cock signaling that she was close. A few more quick thrusts and she yelled out arching her back and digging her nails even deeper into my back. I hesitated slightly the tightness pulling me close to the edge myself, and I took a deep breath before continuing on riding out the remainder of her orgasm.

She flipped us over so that she was straddling me. She placed her hands on my chest before lowering herself onto my cock throwing her head back and letting a moan escape her lips. I looked between us watching as my dick disappeared every time she lowered her hips to meet mine and a small smile began to appear on her face. I plopped my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. The only sound in the small room were the sounds of our heavy breathing, our sweat coated skin slapping against each other and her loud moans. I gripped onto her hips tightly slamming her body against mine and thrusting my hips up against hers. I sat up taking one of her bouncing tits into my mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck using her thighs to keep herself moving.

I felt myself getting close to the end. I tightened my grip even more my breathing becoming even heavier and more erratic. I started kissing her neck and up to her ear.

"Cum with me Leah." I whispered pressing my lips back onto her neck. A few more thrusts before I felt her walls constrict around my cock at the same time that I shot my seed deep inside of her biting down on her shoulder leaving her with the Alpha's Mark.

My wolf cheered in victory as we finally claimed the female. He knew that this is where we both wanted to be, where _I_ was supposed to be. _This_ right here, in her arms, and at her mercy was my rightful place.

"_DADDY!"_

**A/N: That had to be the **_**hardest**_** lemon I have ever written. *wink wink* I had to write it in a different document and in 3****rd**** person then change it to 1****st**** because I really don't know how to have sex as a man, you know being female and all. Lol :D anyways I want to apologize for the lack of updates, even though those that have been following this story should be used to it by now :D. I would have had this chapter out earlier but my stupid sister cut off the internet access to my laptop. It's a good thing and a bad thing though. It's a good thing because I can really focus on writing out the chapters but it's a bad thing because I can't post it as soon as it's finished.**

**Also I can't review all of those wonderful stories like I used to and I have some really good things to say about the things that I have read. Before anyone asks, I was able to read the updates by using my sister's computer (copying and pasting the updates on a word document then saving it to my flash drive to read later) and since she's always on it I have limited time to so I can't just sit and leisurely read and review like I used to, so…yeah.**

**Anyways another reason why I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would like is because…drum roll please *beats on laptop with index fingers* I GOT A JOB! FINALLY God is on my side and got me a job! I got a job at Sonic Drive-In. Now I don't want to sound like I'm complaining (even though I will) but I never wanted to work in fast food and now that I actually am I have a real reason not to want to work in fast food. The only good thing about working at Sonic is that I have lost quite a bit of weight. Now I've never been really big or anything but the way I see it I was too fat to be skinny but too skinny to be fat so…yeah but now…I have a four pack! lol :D it's not Taylor Lautner impressive, then again who is besides the man himself, but it's pretty damn awesome!**

**But yeah a reason why I don't like working there is the people. The manager is named Eduardo (who I call Ed-Dorko, got that from one of the WILF girls stories (don't remember which though) but on Halloween I was practically laughing my ass off at my inside joke because the dumbass actually dressed up as a vampire! It took so much energy to keep from laughing out loud. But the reason why I don't like him is because he gets mad at me if I'm just standing there, even if there is nothing to do, everything is stocked up, everything is clean, there are no orders to take out, he yells at me to do something. It's the same with one of the Assistant Managers that I refer to as 'The Pregnant One' even though she's not pregnant anymore but still, and she's worse at yelling for nothing than Ed-Dorko. Then there's the only male carhop there. He's got the **_**UGLIEST**_** teeth in the world! They're tiny and super chipped and black at the gum line and his breath is atrocious! Like Holy FUCK! And the little shit actually had the audacity to ask me out. Um can you say EWWW! There's more but I doubt anyone really cares to hear about my problems. :D**

**To end on a happier note though I got my very first paycheck EVER on the 12****th****! I was so happy I was literally slipping and sliding all over the floor! And MY NIECE WAS FINALLY BORN! She is the cutest little girl EVER! She's got dark brown hair and GRAY eyes and looks **_**JUST**_** like her daddy! She's just too cute! What I love most about her is that she smiles in her sleep! And I got a picture of it, it's now the wallpaper on my phone.**

**Okay, okay that's enough on that because trust me I could go on and on about that little girl and she's only been alive fore like 2 and a half weeks (maybe a month by the time this is posted). But as we speak (meaning as you read) I should have Chapters 5 completed and 6 halfway done. Notice the wold SHOULD meaning there's no guarantee but yeah I hope you all liked the update and leave me lots and lots of reviews.**

**Loves Ya! :D**


End file.
